Demi-Devil Son of storms
by BlueBlade87
Summary: A young demi-god is revived as one of Rias Gremory's servants join him as he has to be dragged through this world at the new Vanishing Dragon. Issei is not dropped and Vali has Ddraig. will include characters from other games/manga just reworked to fit in. Will have some character bashing but not a lot.
1. Chapter 1

"Akeno who is this I don't think I've ever heard of this boy, is he new?" A young women said while looking at a sheet that held a student's information on it. And the other occupant decided to answer with what she knew.

"Yuudai Hakurei, he's a resent transfer from Kyoto and lives with his uncle. Not much about him is known besides that since he never really talks about himself. But I do know he lives at a shrine near the school and that's only what I heard from some of the girls in school say." The young woman that was Akeno said talking to her friend. And the other young woman looked at the student information sheet again with her eyes lingering over it for a moment.

"My do you happen to have a crush on little Hakurei-san." Akeno asked her friend just to tease her and enjoyed the face of her friend erupting in a red hue like her hair.

"Akeno please don't tease like that I don't have a crush I'm just curious about him that's all!" Rias yelled at her friend with the blush she had still visible on her face.

"What's so interesting about him that causes you to stare at him?" Akeno asked as her friend was calming down with her blush and started to tell about why she was staring for so long at the boy.

"His eyes are cyan, that's not a typical color you see in people and looking at him he seems a little off like he's not human." Rias said to Akeno as she gained a thoughtful look.

"So you think he might be connected to the supernatural in someway?" Akeno asked as Rias nodded her head at the question.

"Yes he might be a stray who's good at hiding but is very cocky about coming here or he's from a different faction all together." Rias told Akeno as he other nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Akeno asked as Rias turned around in the chair she was sitting in and went back to looking over the papers that were on her desk.

"Ask Yuuto or Koneko to watch over him to see if anything suspicious happens, for all we know that 'uncle' of his is another stray." Rias said as Akeno nodded and got up and went to the exit of the room to find Yuuto or Koneko.

….

"Yuudai-kun do you wanna hang out today a few of us are going to a karaoke placed today, we would love it if you came with us." A random girl asked Yuudai as he turned to them.

All could see that Yuudai was an attractive male with black hair and cyan color eyes and stood around a good height being 5'11.

"Sorry my uncle asked me to come home after school and help unpack still, plus I just don't wanna go." Yuudai said as the answer he gave caused the girl's faces to fall. Now Yuudai wasn't a rude person he just didn't want to go with those girls as he considered them to be annoying.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy? I mean not taking up those girl's offers any one would what to be surrounded by girls." Yuudai heard some of his male classmates say from the corner of the room knowing that it was the infamous perverted trio.

"Please excuse me I have to get going now." Yuudai said as he walked past the girls that were crowding him and left the room.

"Oh if only the 'Dark Prince' would take us up on an offer." A girl said in the class as the other girls nodded.

"Yeah but he's more of a bad boy then a prince but he looks like a prince, so I guess its okay." Another girl said as the group started sighing in dream like states with Yuudai being the prince in them and causing the perverted trio to fume at hearing the girls say that.

"Stupid pretty boy. He should drop off the earth" The trio said under their breath.

As Yuudai was walking home he bumped into a girl with green hair and she was wearing a shrine maiden's outfit that had a blue skirt and lining she also had two hair accessories in one was a frog-faced hairpin and the other was a snake that was around a strain of her hair. And her eyes were like her hair green she also looked around and caught Yuudai's eyes.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you miko-san." Yuudai said as he bowed to her causing the girl to form a blush on her face.

"It's okay I didn't see you either so it's fine, plus I'm clumsy too so I can't help bumping into people." The miko said as she started to ramble on causing Yuudai to chuckle a little.

"Any way I'm Sanae Kochiya I've been asked to help a family in a shrine since they just moved in, the only thing I was told was who was living their was a young male and his uncle." Sanae said as she looked over the address she was given and gave it to Yuudai as he over looked it.

"This is my address I guess you're my new housemate that my uncle was talking about since he can't look after it during the day." Yuudai said as he bowed to his new housemate.

"It's nice to meet you Sanae-san I'm Yuudai Hakurei." Sanae nodded as he took the bad she was carrying and put on his shoulder and gestured for her to follow him.

'Yuudai-san seems to be the one that Amaterasu-sama told me about. He fits what I've been told and if he is then that means he's my boss.' Sanae thought as she was following him to the shrine.

As the two made it to the shrine Yuudai turned to Sanae and asked.

"What's the real reason that you're here for Sanae-san." Sanae looked at as she came to a stop and knew that since he was apart of the Shinto faction it wouldn't have hurt to tell him.

"I'm here as backup for your Uncle and you to watch the devils that have made their base here in Kouh and to eliminate them if need be." Sanae said as Yuudai could see the determined look in her eyes.

"And how does a Shrine Maiden like you think she could do that?" Yuudai asked slightly worried for the girl after all he didn't know if she had any training unlike him who was taught to fight with lances and swords.

"Don't worry I've been trained in the ways of Eastern magic and I am a reliable magician." Sanae said as she gave Yuudai a reassuring smile and started to walk again as Yuudai started to laugh to himself.

…

"Uncle I'm home I also got the reinforcements form HQ." Yuudai said as he and Sanae took off their shoes and went to the living room and saw Yuudai's uncle who had dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Yuudai welcome home and nice to meet you miss reinforcements." Yuudai's uncle said as he bowed to Sanae.

"Nice to meet you too Hakurei-san I'm Sanae Kochiya, and thank you for letting me stay here to help with watching the devils." Sanae said as she bowed too.

"Anyway your stuff arrived yesterday and I had Yuudai set it up so you can go and relax for a little and Yuudai go start your training do the standard warm-up and you and I can start sparring after you're done." Yuudai's uncle said as he saw his nephew going the stairs for training room witch happened to be below them.

"I know." Yuudai said as he left the field of vision for Sanae and his Uncle.

"Well I'll go check on my room now Hakurei-san." Sanae said as she went down the hall.

"Second room on the left." "Thank you." Yuudai's uncle said as Sanae said back to him for telling her where her room was.

…

"So that's Yuudai Hakurei, he's a lot more handsome then I had thought and what lady Amaterasu-no-Mikoto told me." Sanae said as she started to remember what the Goddess of the sun told her.

'You're going to be watching over a group of devils that has shown up in Kouh and you'll be working with Shigure Hakurei and his nephew Yuudai Hakurei. Also I want you to watch over Yuudai as well seeing as my stupid brother didn't bother to be a proper father his auntie will have to make sure he's safe.' Sanae couldn't believe what she had heard from the Goddess that one of her brothers happened to be the father of one of the males she had to work with and she was also curious as to who his father was.

'Lady Amaterasu if you don't mind me asking but who is Yuudai-san's father?' The goddess heard what one of her shrine maidens asked as she gained teasing look in her orange-eyes.

'Oh, already infatuated with my nephew already Sanae-chan well it couldn't hurt to tell you. He's Susanoo's little one and he also looks just like him but I hope he didn't inherit that personality of his, such a troublemaker that one.' Amaterasu told Sanae as she nodded in understanding before the goddess continued.

'Who ever his rival is I hope that they don't die in one hit this generation's [Seikiryuuei] won't be able to stand up against him.' After that left the Goddesses mouth she heard a thud and looked to where the sound came from and saw Sanae fainted on the floor with a little ghost coming out of her mouth.

'Sanae don't go towards the light you're still young and must live out your life!' and now said Goddess was trying to wake up one of her shrine maidens and make sure she didn't pass on to the other side.

"I wonder if Hakurei-san knows who Yuudai-san's father…he must since he's apart of the Shinto faction as well. I also understand what it is like to lose your parents at a young age Yuudai-san, so I'll forever stay by your side as a friend and help you when you need it." Sanae said as the last part became a silent vow for her to follow through with and she stacked her life as a living-god on it.

….

"Yuudai-san how do I look?" Sanae said as she came out into the living room with the female school uniform on for Kouh academy.

"You look nice Sanae-san." Yuudai said as he finished up with breakfast for the two of them as his uncle already went out for work. He also handed her a bento for lunch later.

"Let's see you're in my class right so I don't have worry about you getting bombarded with perverts and there aren't any devils in my class for now so you don't have to worry about them. Although the one that was following us could do better to hide." Yuudai said as Sanae nodded having picked up on the devil that was following them as well.

"True it was silly since I think they belonged to the Gremory group that's here; you would think that their [King] would be more careful coming to the human world." Sanae said as she started eating breakfast with Yuudai and hearing him sigh.

"I think the following is cause of me, she might want to recruit me for her peerage." Sanae gained an annoyed look in her eyes since a devil tends to just take what they want through any means even letting the person they want to recruit de just so they can play 'hero' with reviving them and offering at a second life as a devil.

"Their more of an annoyance then an actual threat I guess the faction just wants us to keep them inline so they don't do any serious damage." Sanae said as she and Yuudai finished their breakfast.

…

"Hmm… Akeno who's that with Hakurei-san?" Rias asked her friend as she saw Yuudai with Sanae and walking together.

"I don't know Bucho but I'll see what I can find out about her." Akeno said as she eyed the duo from the clubroom she was in with Rias.

"I'll leave it to you then, also what did Yuuto say about Hakurei-san." Rias said as Akeno started to remember what Yuuto told them about Yuudai.

"Yuuto said that he wasn't a stray and that he was in-fact human like everyone at school but he did say that he felt something inside of Hakurei-kun." Akeno said as Rias attention peaked at hearing that Yuudai housed a [Sacred Gear].

"So Yuudai has a [Sacred Gear] in him, I wonder if it's weak as I couldn't even feel it." Rias said as Akeno sighed to herself before crushing what her [King] knew was true.

"Rias Sona told me that Hakurei-kun had a [Sacred Gear] and everyone else could feel it we just never got a read on it as he just recently showed up and he left as soon as school ended." Akeno said as she giggled at seeing her [King] face become red like her hair at the fact that she couldn't even sense Yuudai's [sacred gear] but everyone else could to some extend but her.

"Well then that means he will be a good addition to our group, let's see how many he will take." With that said Rias looked at what [Evil Pieces] she had left.

….

"Hello everyone I'm Sanae Kochiya I've just transferred from Kyoto like Yuudai-san and I hope we can all get along." Sanae said as the girls were happy at gaining a new student that they could see as a friend and the boys in the gained a new female to look at.

"Now does anyone have any question for Sanae-chan." Their teacher asked as a few hands went up.

"Do you have a favorite color?"

"Green."

"Do you have an ideal guy?"

"Not really."

"Will you go out with me?"

"No." And like that the short round of three questions was over.

….

"Yuudai-kun do you wanna have lunch with us." A group of girls asked as Yuudai's attention was taken off of the book he was looking over.

"No thanks I'd rather study or eat alone." Yuudai said as his eyes returned to the book he was reading.

"Looks like the 'dark prince' turns down another group." One of the girls said as Sanae could over hear them.

"What do you exactly mean by 'dark prince'?" Sanae asked as the girl turned to her.

"What I mean is the fact that Yuudai-kun always turns down everyone to do his own thing, plus his looks earned him the title of 'prince' but with how he turns down everyone's offers to do stuff always says that he had stuff to do and all that so the 'dark' part came up since he's kinda the opposite of the already dubbed 'Prince' Kiba Yuuto." Sanae nodded as she saw a slip of white leave the door of her classroom and knew that either she or Yuudai was being watched by the devils in this school.

"Plus new girl you came at a good time next class in gym and the boys are swimming while we girls have a free period to do anything we want." The girl said as some around them started to blush.

….

So what we've learned about this Sanae Kochiya is." Rias asked as the members of her peerage were in front of her ready to report to her.

"Well she's a transfer student from Kyoko like Hakurei-san." A blonde male said as Rias nodded before the next one started.

"She…had...a…charm of some sort on her bag…it looked like one from a shrine." A short white haired girl said as she went to sit down on a couch and grabbed a plate of cookies.

"Also she fully human from what I could tell, though I felt some sort of divine feeling from her. I also learned that is living with Hakurei-kun." Akeno said as Rias eyes widened at hearing that and her she started to form a plan to not only get Yuudai on her peerage but the now named Sanae Kochiya since form Akeno the girl sounded like she was special in someway.

"Well form the look of things my earlier suspicions were wrong about Hakurei-kun and this Sanae girl, I fell like I should apologize to them." Rias said as she looked out the window to see the two people she was talking about walking towards the gate and being social to one another.

"Bucho did you figure out how many pieces Yuudai-san would take to join?" The sole male asked as Rias turned to him to give him the answer.

"Akeno and I learned that he would take all eight [Pawns] actually so his potential is not only very high but from your reports Yuuto, we know that he already has skill when it comes to physical aspects, also his natural athleticism made the total pieces come up as well, I think minus the athletic prowess that he has would cause him to b at least 2-3 pawns much like Hyodo-san but Sona won him in our game of bowling." Rias said with a disappointed sigh at the fact she lost a potential new devil for her group and lose of a [Sacred Gear] holder.

"Really I didn't know Hakurei-san had that much of a piece total." Yuuto said as Koneko had a stoic face but it was slightly affected by surprise unlike Yuuto who everyone could see he was surprised while Akeno giggled at her underclassmen's faces.

…..

"Let's see I'm going to make takoyaki for dinner so I guess we should split up and get the ingredients that way." Yuudai said as Sanae nodded and went off to get some of the ingredients while Yuudai went to get the others.

'I still can't believe that a group of fallen angels showed up for some reason.' Yuudai thought at the memory of him and Sanae feeling an aura of corrupt holy energy an also seeing some of the fallen angels in the town and trying to stay out of their vision, while they did want to confront them they couldn't as rule on of the Shinto Faction: Stay hidden in plane sight, like the ninjas of old. So confronting them would cause more harm then good.

 **[G….out…..f….ere]** Yuudai thought he heard a voice around him as he looked around to see who was talking to him but saw no one.

"Um excuse me do you know what time it is?" A voice that belonged to a young woman grabbed Yuudai's attention as it didn't match the voice that he heard earlier.

"It's currently 3:40 miss" Yuudai said as he pulled out his phone to see the time to give to the young woman.

"I see….then I guess this is goodbye then." After the women said that Yuudai felt something pierce his chest as he looked to see a spear like weapon.

"Blame God who gave you that [Sacred Gear] if the first place." And after she said that she disappeared and Sanae came around to see Yuudai in his current state.

"Yuudai-san!" Sanae shouted lucky that no one around them could see/hear them as she tried to treat the wound of Yuudai's chest when she felt a magic signature go off and looked to see a red magic circle form and out came Rias Gremory.

"Gremory what are you doing here." Sanae said even though she knew why she was the female devil was here but Rias was very surprised at seeing Sanae as she didn't expect her to know who she was.

"I should ask you what you're doing here as now I learned first hand that you're not a normal human girl. Also I came to get a new member of my peerage or offer it to him but it seems that I need to get him now."

'It's a good thing he was killed no I can just take him without being rejected.' Rias said and thought while Sanae sat there with a slight glare at the she-devil for what she's about to do.

….

Author's notes

Well I made something new and another DxD fic this one is going to be fun to write I know that as I had fun writing it. And yes Yuudai is a demi-god so now Vali has a worthy rival but it's currently unknown to Yuudai. And yes Sanae is from Touhou since she is one of my favorite characters being 5th on my list with Reisen taking 4th, Alice 3rd, Marisa 2nd, and Reimu 1st. Also I hope you guys review and like as writing is one of my favorite things to do and it's nice seeing your criticism and support for my stories , wow I sound super sappy god. Anyway tell me who you want in the harem as I'll take suggestion and all that.

I hope you all have a fantastic day and night see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest (you know who you are if you read this): I'm so very sorry that you find this story annoying and boring but this is what I have written, if you have a problem please do not read this story and find something else to read.**

"Geez to be killed by someone I don't even know and by a fallen angel, not the way I wanted it to end." Yuudai said a she more or less sat in a black void of nothing truly seeing nothing behind him.

 **[Yeah not your best moment. But then again not the worst.]** A deep voice said as Yuudai looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there, show yourself." Yuudai said as he was forced to dodge a punch that was thrown at him from out of nowhere, but lucky the punch was thrown from right in front of him.

"Your reactions are a bit better then what I had originally thought, better then a few of my other hosts." The voice said now sounding not that deep as before as Yuudai saw who was talking to him. The now confirmed male had white hair styled in a spiky manner and sharp blue eyes he was also wearing a no-sleeve shirt with a biker style jacket with slightly torn jeans and the attire fit him to Yuudai as he seemed the type to not just sit idly by and watch a fight but that didn't matter at the moment.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Yuudai said as he got into a fighting pose incase the un-named male started to attack again while said male just laughed at him.

"Geez loosen up, I won't attack you I just felt like checking your reflexes since you are my new host." The male said as Yuudai dropped his stance hearing that he wasn't going to be attacked.

"That covers that but you still haven't answered my first question." Yuudai said as the male gave a half-hearted glare.

"I'm Albion the spirit of [Divine Dividing] the [White Dragon Emperor] one of the [Two Heavenly Dragons] and called [Vanishing Dragon]." The now named Albion said as he made a pair of dragon wings appear behind him causing Yuudai to take a step back in surprise.

"The [Vanishing Dragon]!" Albion laughed under his breath at Yuudai's surprise and now bowing boy.

"You don't need to bow to me child of Susanoo; in all honesty I should be bowing to you." Albion said as Yuudai looked at him in shock and disbelief at what the dragon said.

"What child of Susanoo-sama you must be mistaken I'm a human or was a human as now I'm just a soul wandering the endless abyss." Yuudai said as Albion laughed at him and caused Yuudai to stare at him.

"Geez you're nothing like your old man he would have already asked me to fight plus you're calmer then him and who said you were dead." Albion said after his short laughing fest was over and decided to catch Yuudai up with all the things that happened and what he was at the very least.

"You have been revived as a devil sadly and you were originally a demi-god but you were more along the lines of a living-god and as such you were classified as a human and able to be revived but the seal that was originally blocking your natural abilities is still up though so no godly powers yet. Also it seems you have another [Sacred Gear] but it's sealed off with your original powers." Yuudai eyes widened at what he heard but he didn't really believe it more so the demi-god thing then the devil one.

….

"Yuudai-san you're up!" Sanae said as she ran up to his side as he started to get up from the bed he was laying in.

"Yeah sorry for worrying you Sanae-san. I never expected to die that day or to be brought back as a devil." Yuudai said as he sat up and looking at the bandages around his chest seeing that and feeling that there was no pain or wound as he thought that Sanae probably healed him with magic.

"It's okay I didn't think that you would be killed either, though I think you should hate me since I did keep important information from you that was even about you and myself." Sanae said as her head lowered in shame at the fact that she couldn't be honest at least completely with Yuudai before.

"Well you can start now if you want." Yuudai told Sanae as she nodded and started to tell him things about herself.

…..

"Honestly Bucho did you think that Kochiya-san wouldn't be mad at you for trying to reincarnate a friend of hers when you just learned that she wasn't a normal person." Akeno said as she was treating Rias's wounds that she go from the shrine-maiden mainly a few burns and cuts from fire and wind magic that Sanae used on her after Sanae got of the shock of Yuudai's sudden death and countered at Rias from reviving Yuudai although she was unsuccessful in stopping the ceremony to revive Yuudai.

"I didn't expect her to know magic nor be able to cast spells that fast either." Rias said as the last of her wounds healed up from demonic power that Akeno and she used to heal them.

"But that doesn't matter since I did get a new servant plus a strong one too." Rias said as Akeno decided to ruin her fun.

"Yes but Hakurei-san might not like that you revived him after all he didn't seem the type to follow orders from people." Rias stopped at hearing that but brushed it off.

"It's okay I'm sure he'll listen to me since I do want him alive and I would feel bad if his life was wasted as a human and now that he's a devil it'll be used much better." Rias told her friend as a plan to get out of her engagement started to form in her mind.

…..

"YOU DUMBASS HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR OWN SON DIE BY A FALLEN ANGEL OHHHHHHHH IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER I WOULD KILL YOU NOW!" is what Amaterasu yelled at her younger brother over his stupid mistakes of letting Yuudai not now about him or his heritage.

"I didn't want him to have all that pressure on him Onee-sama. I wanted a life on Earth for him and not one where he could have died if he couldn't live up to name." A male said that looked like Yuudai but older with the same black hair and cyan eyes and a sword attached to the side of his cloths.

"UGH, I hate it when you're right, but seriously Yuudai became a devil what are you going to do your own son died, and you've been a terrible Otou-sama to him since you weren't even their for his birth, but I'm more to blame for that." Amaterasu said as Susanoo nodded and huffed at his elder sister.

"Making me work on Yuudai's birthday, and you wonder why I don't listen to you sometimes." Amaterasu glared slightly at her younger brother but couldn't deny that making him do a really big mission that didn't need to be done at the time was kinda bad on her part.

"Yeah but at the very least my plan is going swimmingly." Amaterasu said as a happy grin spread on her face as Susanoo looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he asked.

"What plan?" Amaterasu smile turned into a cheeky grin as she told her brother the plan she had.

"To get Sanae-chan and Yuudai-kun together it's going along swimmingly I suspect that they'll be a couple in the matter of a few days." Amaterasu said as she was happy with her involvement.

"You do realize he has a girlfriend right?" Susanoo said as he decided to not let his sister into his son's love life.

…

"So I turned out to be a Demi-god related to Susanoo-sama huh." Yuudai said out load as he and his uncle were talking about what he learned from Albion.

"Yes Susanoo-sama wanted you to have a normal life rather then one where you were constantly being watched by the higher-up cause of your gears and the fact that one is a Longinus and the other is which even the older ones have no idea what it is as when they checked you it was already sealed off." His uncle said as Yuudai nodded as Albion did mention that to him.

"Yuudai-sama what are you going to tell Gremory when she meets you." Sanae asked as she came into the room after putting the extra medical supplies away when Yuudai told her that the wound on his chest closed and healed.

"I'll probably tell her off though I won't want to just blindly follow her as I'm not submissive to anyone weaker then me." Yuudai said as his uncle let out a chuckle seeing that Yuudai was a lot like Susanoo both shared the same principles as Sanae decided to make an oath even though she didn't need to.

"Even though I'm a Goddess I can still die as I'm a human still but I will try to make up for the fact that I let you die Yuudai-sama!" Yuudai looked at her as she had eyes full of determination.

"Don't worry about Sanae-san, plus don't add Sama to my name, just be causal with me formality doesn't suit me. Also you were forgiven already you don't need to offer your life as compensation." Yuudai said as Sanae nodded her head at his request and buried the 'sama' honorific.

"So shall I make dinner then?" Yuudai and Sanae looked at his uncle and nodded at his request as he went to the kitchen to make dinner.

…

"So we meet for the first time Gremory." Yuudai said as he saw Rias Gremory standing outside of his house with Sanae giving her a glare that didn't seem to affect the she-devil.

"Yes this is our first meeting Hakurei-kun" Rias said as she walked up to Yuudai and got on his left opposite of Sanae.

"Gremory what do you want." Sanae said as she didn't fully trust the she-devil yet as she used Yuudai's death as recruitment.

"I just wanted to see how Yuudai-kun was after the wound he got on his chest, I also wanted to talk to you Kochiya-san." Rias told the duo as they were shocked that she wanted to make sure that Yuudai was okay and wanted to talk after Sanae accidently fired on her.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to join the Occult Research Club, also since I more or less forced you into my Peerage Hakurei-kun I wanted to more or less try to make it up to you." Rias said as Yuudai sighed.

"I feel like you more or less just wanted to make it look like you didn't mean to use my death as a means to get me." Rias flinched a little at the fact that she was trying to cover up the fact that she used his death and shock of Sanae as a way to revive him.

"I knew that devils couldn't be nice unless they get something in return. You probably see me as a threat that you want to watch so I can't do anything behind your back." Sanae said as she regained her glare at Rias.

"You'll only get me to work along stubbornly before you gain my trust which isn't very high since you felt that this little pre-meeting will work." Yuudai said as he started to walk towards where the school was at as Sanae walked a little faster to catch up to him while Rias was left there alone to think about what she done.

…

It was after school as Yuudai and Sanae gathered their things as a blonde male came up to them.

"Hakurei-san, Kochiya-san Bucho wants to talk to the two of you." The blonde male said as the girls in the classroom squeal at the appearance of their 'Prince'.

"Sure Kiba-san though I don't know what she wants to talk about seeing as I already told her that I'll corporate but only going along stubbornly with what she wants, but I do have my own agenda before hers." Yuudai said as Yuuto nodded and led them to the clubroom.

….

"Bucho we've arrived." Yuuto said as he opened the door in the old school building that housed the occult research club and the members.

"Hello Yuuto, Hakurei-san and Kochiya-san." Akeno said to the group as they came in and Koneko looked up from her book to greet them.

"Hello Senpais." The group's attention was taken from the small white haired devil to Rias.

"Hello you three I only expected Yuuto and Hakurei-san, not you Kochiya-chan." Rias said as Sanae had a kind smile on.

"Well I can't trust Yuudai-san's safety with a bunch of devils that allowed Fallen Angels free range of their territory, plus you're devils I can just let you run around without supervision." Despite her kind smile the words she said were laced with truth and venom and the others were slightly on edge from what she said.

"What do you mean 'supervision' and who are you, since it seemed that you knew about us even before Yuudai was revived." Rias said as Yuudai decided to speak up.

"Watch what you call me Gremory also we see no reason to tell you who we are anyway." Sanae nodded at what Yuudai said as she knew that potently telling the devils of the Shinto faction could cause some minor problems.

"As an order from your [King] I ask you to tell me Hakurei-kun." Rias said as Yuudai just looked at her not giving her the answers se wanted.

"My, thinking that you can order me around due to me being your servant I told you before, wait I forgot to tell you, I have my own agenda Gremory, meaning I put the things I need to do above the things you want me to do. And after all I have no reason to answer any of your questions." Yuudai knew that saying that out loud could cause trouble but Sanae was there with him and he knew that the only person that would give them a challenge, though a minor one, would be Rias herself. And at hearing that the devils felt the need to defend their [King] in some way.

"Hakurei-san I don't see the need to be so mean to Bucho, after all she did revive you and give you a second chance at life." Yuuto said as Yuudai looked at him.

"And I'm only here due to her letting a fallen kill me." Kiba flinched due to him knowing that Yuudai was right and Akeno and Koneko saw no way of trying to have Yuudai lessen up on Rias and the current expression she had on didn't help her case being one that made it seem like she didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm sorry for letting you die Yuudai, but that in the past now, also I'll let our small fight be something that never happened and we can start over." Rias said trying to brush off of the mood that appeared in the clubroom with a friendly smile and no one but Sanae noticed that it started to rain outside and the on coming storm seemed to start to pick up.

"My seems like you think you can still win over Yuudai-kun and even going so far as to try charming him with demonic power, truly the younger sister of Lucifer is in fact, a spoiled little girl like the rumors say." Sanae let out under her breath at seeing how desperate the girl was in trying to get Yuudai on her side.

"What else did you expect from a spoiled little princess from the underworld Sanae-chan." The voice of a young lady said as the door to the clubroom opened.

And in came the owner of the voice being a young lady as expected who had black hair and fire red eyes wearing a cross of traditional miko attire and a more modern look showing off her collarbone, she also had a large yellow bow on her back with a sword held in it and she had a hair ornament that was a magatama with small golden fans held behind it, she also had on long thigh-high boots that were white and red at the ends and bottoms of the boots and two ropes were around her ankles and a red ribbon was around her right leg, and to top it off she had a chocker with a green crystal hanging off of it.

"Who are you and how did you get here with out any of us noticing you?" Rias asked as she and the other three devils got into a ready stance incase she was an enemy.

"Why should I tell you spoiled devil." The female said as she glared at Rias and walked up too Yuudai.

"I'm sorry that I became a devil." Yuudai told the girl as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay I knew I should have gone with you but they wouldn't let me, if anything I feel like you should be disappointed in me." The girl said as she lowered her head slightly.

"Um can someone please tell the rest of us what's going on?" Rias said as she felt annoyed that this un-named girl was taking up more attention from Yuudai then the rest of them were.

"Why not I'm feeling generous today so I'll tell you spoiled devil but I'm not repeating myself." The females said as she looked at Rias with a glare.

"I'm Sakuya Sakurahime a shrine maiden and Yuudai's girlfriend." The now named Sakuya said as she crossed her arms.

"HAKUREI-SAN'S GIRLFRIEND!" the group of devils said as Sanae already knew this and Yuudai taken aback a bit from their shock.

"What is it hard to believe that I would have a girlfriend?" Yuudai asked as Sakuya shakes her head at the group of devils.

…

Author's notes

I did a thing again. But as I think you guys know I don't have an upload schedule for any of my stories sadly. But yes I have given Yuudai a girlfriend and am giving him a harem but that's in the back of my mind. But if you can guess who Sakuya is you get a virtual cookie or hug if you want one. Please review guys and have a nice day.


End file.
